One Door Closes
by Alexawynters
Summary: When one door closes, another opens. When forced to go on a Disney cruise s a publicity stunt, will our two fav girls be able to repair their friendship before its too late? Demi/Selena Mitchie/Alex


One Door Closes…

Author's Note: Yet another fic based on a dream. Sorta lol. I changed a lot of it. But special thanks to Cheryl, my bestie, who brought up the idea of us all taking a cruise, and thus giving me THIS nightmare. Well not exactly like this obviously, I changed a lot to make it fit. But the whole sinking ship thing? Yeah. That. I'm terrified of dying underwater and suddenly I'm glad I can't afford to go lol. But love ya Sis!

Warning: due to its dream-like quality, its very fast paced. In my dream there was no dialogue, so I had to add where I could, which wasn't much.

Rating: T for language.

Disney was doing its annual summer cruise and for once, they picked their biggest money makers. Demi Munroe, Selena Russo and Miley Stewart were the headliners for this years cruise and it was safe to say that it was the biggest one yet, every kid and teen wanted to be there. Demi and Selena however were probably the only two who actually didn't. It had been two years since the girls had spoken. Miley and Selena weren't exactly on speaking terms either as Selena blamed Miley partly for Demi's growing distance. Frankly, they were all amazed that Demi was still even affiliated with Disney, considering her outrageous behavior as of late. Then again, maybe this was Disney's way of giving Demi one last chance at redemption. If she messed up on this cruise, she was likely to be dropped faster than you could say 'oh snap'.

Surely each girl could have found an excuse not to go, but it was in their contracts and none of them really had much of a choice. So here the Disney starlets were, forced to share a room (the cruise had been oversold and since the Mouse didn't want to lose money, they simply squashed the superstars together) on a boat in the middle of the ocean. No ones idea of a good time. Still they had to make the best of it and keep up appearances so everyone played nice.

That is, until the third night in when Selena and Miley got into a fight in their cabin. Selena was tired of Miley and Demi's buddy-buddy routine and told Miley exactly how she felt about leading her best friend astray those years ago. Miley retorted that she wasn't in the wrong, she never convinced Demi to do anything she didn't already want to do, and maybe if Selena were to remove the stick that was shoved so far up her ass, maybe Demi wouldn't have left so easily. She then proceeded to call Selena a prude and a goody-two shoes bitch.

At this point Demi chose to intervene, lest earrings be taken out and things got really serious. Demi scolded Selena for starting the fight, and told Miley that if she ever called Selena a bitch again she would personally rip her a new one. Of course Miley didn't take too kindly to this, and, stating that she didn't need Disney and this was bullshit, grabbed her things and stormed out of the cabin. Apparently she got off at the next stop and caught a plane home.

This left the Latinas by themselves. While each was accomplished in their own right, both knew that they still needed the Mouse to keep their careers going. Their fanbase had broadened, but nevertheless was still mostly made up of kids and tweens.

There was a heavy awkward silence filling the room after Miley left. Selena wanted to thank Demi for standing up for her, but was afraid that would shatter whatever civility there was left between them. Demi for her part, wanted to envelop Selena in a hug and apologize for the past few years, though she knew time for apologies had long passed. There was nothing, they felt, that either of them could do to make things better.

Naturally their solution was to pretend nothing at all had ever happened. They kept the conversation light and casual, never delving into anything serious. Things were strictly business between them. If the topic was even slightly personal it would be completely avoided.

Days passed and the girls attended many meet and greets. They were guest judges in some competitions, and guest speakers at others. Disney loved to play up the bff role, even when it was clear to pretty much everyone that what the 'dream team' had was dead and gone. As such, they had to spend every event in close proximity, which meant that eventually the girls had to talk.

It started off simply enough. While judging a competition one night, one of the competitors messed up horribly. Though it was somewhat mean, Selena couldn't resist a snarky remark in hushed tones to Demi and in response the younger Latina giggled. They didn't know it at the time but that giggle would mark the beginning of the repairs to their friendship.

It wasn't long before the girls were openly laughing at each other's jokes and sharing knowing looks meant only for them. By the end of the week both Demi and Selena found themselves watching cheesy horror movies and eating pickles with chips on the same bed. Playing with each other's hair, laughing and joking, the girls could almost kid themselves into thinking it was just like old times. Like the past two and a half years never happened.

However, everyone knows that in a story like this, as soon as everyone gets happy, something bad has to happen. As it was, that night the boat was heading back to shore when it hit an unforeseen giant underwater rock almost completely slicing into the bottom of the boat. Keyword there, almost. Because the rock didn't completely go through the hull, the computer registered that the boat was fine, and no one needed to panic. Unfortunately the computer wasn't correct. Technology is never one hundred percent reliable after all.

Within hours of the water pressure constantly pushing against the crack, the hull began to split open, too little too late for the computer to realize. An alarm sounded throughout the ship, waking every single person on board including Demi and Selena. At first they were both disoriented, unable to decipher exactly just what the blaring noise was.

When they finally figured it out, panic set in. The ship was sinking. Why? No clue, but it was and they needed to get out of there fast. Not even bothering to get their stuff, Demi just grabbed Selena's hand and ran out of the door. They weren't on the bottom of the boat, thankfully or they would already have drowned. However they still weren't really anywhere near the deck, but instead somewhere in the middle. The girls ran down the halls, taking every twist and turn they could remember that would lead them to the surface.

It was a race against time as every second brought hundreds of pounds of rushing water into the ship filling it up and soon pulling it down to the bottom of the ocean. How could this have happened? This was just supposed to be a simple cruise, completely routine. Instead they were met with the undeniable fact that this night together could very well be their last.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, both Demi and Selena rushed through the elevator's doors. It was the only way up, there were no stairs. The elevator was filled with people, all desperately trying to make it out alive, and the Latinas were lucky to have even made it in. A few seconds later though it became clear that the weight limit had been exceeded. The elevator was not going to move with this many people on it.

In times like this, people often lost parts of their humanity during their panic. Not caring if they lived or died, several people were shoved from the elevator back into the hallway that was now filling with water. Most of the ones who had been pushed were now actively cursing the people in the elevator that was now moving up.

Not Demi though. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed Selena's hand again and dragged her down the hallway to another elevator. If Demi had anything to say about it, they were going to make it. She would make things right between her and Selena. Demi missed her best friend and she would be damned if they died before she could tell the Wizard's star how she really felt.

More twists and turns; Selena was so lost and dazed she simply let Demi lead the way. Demi would get them out. She had to have faith in that. Demi, who had such a vibrant passion for life, she wouldn't give up and let it end like this. No, Demi would get them out of there alive. Selena just knew it.

Amazingly they came to another elevator, and by now the water was almost up to their waists. The doors were open and waiting for them. Neither had any idea where the others were, but Demi was secretly pleased they couldn't be found. She did not want to have to fight anyone off in order to get them into this elevator. Demi hit the button and the doors closed. Suddenly they were being lifted towards the surface.

The elevator seemed to move at a snails pace and the water was slowly rising. The younger girl was beginning to regret her decision. Maybe she should have tried a bit harder to find some stairs or something. At the rate the elevator was moving, the girls were going to drown before they reached the top deck. If that was going to be the case, Demi decided now was as good a time as any to say her piece.

"Lena," she took both of the older girl's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry about everything. I never should have pushed you away. Those other guys, they didn't mean anything to me. No one could ever compare to the way you make me feel. None of them are my best friend and I'm so sorry I pushed you away for them."

Tears filled Selena's eyes. "Then why'd you do it, Dem? I'd never have done that to you. We were supposed to stick together forever, and then you go and pull that distancing thing. Why?"

Demi shook her head. The truth was, she didn't honestly know herself. "I don't know, I guess I just let everything get away from me. I got so caught up in the fame and everything I forgot who my real friends are. And.. I was scared." She stopped here, not wanting to continue.

Selena stepped closer to Demi and hugged her. "Scared of what?"

Demi took a deep breath. If it was going to end, she may as well go out with a bang. This was it. Leaning forward, she quickly captured her former best friend's lips in her own before Selena had a chance to back away.

Selena was shocked, that much was for sure. She never expected Demi to have feelings for her, but then again, she wondered, why not? Everyone had always questioned them. While shooting PPP even Disney had insisted upon them having separate rooms. There was even a community dedicated to their supposed relationship. At the time, both had laughed at the thought. Thinking back on it, Selena realized that Demi's laugh had sounded forced.

Now Selena was wondering why they didn't try this sooner. The irony: finding your soul mate JUST as you're about to die. You couldn't get any more ironic than that. Unless you watched Titanic the night before, which the girls had and were now wishing they hadn't.

They pulled apart for air and Demi blushed furiously. "S-sorry. I understand if you hate me, but I had to. We could die here, Lena, and if we do I wanted to know what it was like." She looked sheepishly at the floor. Or what she could see of it through the salty water… Major downer.

Smiling gently the older of the two tilted Demi's chin to look at her. "Don't be sorry Demz, and I could never hate you. Not even after everything did I hate you. You're my best friend."

Demi's hopeful look faltered. Best friend. Of course. That was all they would ever be.

Selena hurriedly continued. "You're my best friend that I'm head over heels in love with. I'm just sorry it took us so long to realize this."

Demi's head snapped up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl of her dreams just said that she was in love with her. How awesome was that? Oh yeah.. There was still the water.

Now the water was up to their chins. It was so dark, neither could see the buttons to tell which floor they were on. It didn't matter though because they weren't going to make it. Demi Munroe and Selena Russo had finally fixed up their problems and not five minutes later they were going to die a watery death. Fate was a bitch.

It was almost up to the roof of the elevator now. It didn't feel like they were even moving. Given the amount of weight the water probably presented, they most likely weren't. This was the end, but Demi was thankful she at least got to see Selena's beautiful eyes one last time before they went.

"Take a deep breath Selena.." She took her best friends hands in her own and pulled Selena into a hug. Selena nodded and they both took their last breath.

If Demi were to say her arrival into heaven would have had a sound, she would never have guessed that it would have been a loud 'Ding!' Oddly, Demi didn't even actually remember dying. Considering what was supposed to happen when you drowned, Demi would have assumed it would have been quite a painful and that she would have spent her last moments panicking and flailing.

This did not happen because Demetria Munroe was not dead. That 'Ding!' she heard, was not in fact the sound of her arrival into the land of the dead, but rather the signal of the elevator reaching its destination: the deck.

The doors slid open and the water spilled out, carrying Selena and Demi with it. The people on deck were surprised to see these two waterlogged girls slosh out of the elevator, but no one was more shocked than the occupants of said elevator.

Stunned and confused the girls floundered in the cold night air a moment before managing to sit up on their own. The coughing up of sea water seemed to remind the patrons that these girls had clearly almost just died, and were in need of help. Quickly rushing forward several people patted the girls backs and helped them up, fitting them with towels (ones that could be found anyway) and life jackets.

The rest of the night was a blur, filled with people scrambling to get into life boats and away from the sinking ship. It was several hours before they were picked up by the Coast Guard and taken to safety, but through it all Demi and Selena held onto one another, not letting go for any reason.

Once they were finally safe and in a hotel room, the girls realized just how lucky they were to be alive. Out of a thousand passengers, only a hundred or so survived. On top of that, theirs was the last elevator to surface. Apparently there were others that left a little before them but never made it. Their survival was due mostly to the fact that the elevators only occupants were the two of them as well as their weight each was little over a hundred and ten pounds. If they hadn't been pushed off the first elevator, neither would be alive now.

After this crazy ordeal, both girls decided that life should be lived to the fullest, and they shouldn't hold themselves back. Dropping from Disney to pursue other acting and singing careers, Demi and Selena came out publicly and turned out to be America's favorite celebrity couple. They never spent a day doing anything they didn't want to do. If they felt like going crazy and partying (without drugs or too much alcohol), then they did. If they felt like just spending the day in each other's arms in bed, then they did. Sure, the girls had their share of lover's spats over the years, but in general, you couldn't find a happier couple. All thanks to a sinking ship. The sign of one journey ending and another one beginning.

Author's Note 2: Sorry about the cliché –ness of it. But that's how it worked out. *shrug* And yes, I was almost finished with this when Titanic flashed through my mind. I was like 'really?' Fail. Well, I tried to be original. In my defense, in my dream, it wasn't a cruise liner, it was a military boat and there were superheroes and.. yeah.. I'm going to shut up now.


End file.
